Number One in Fiore Rewritten
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: The Grand Magic Games, otherwise known as the Daimatou Enbu, is an event where mages gather to fight for the title of the number one guild. Some might come for the money or some even for revenge. But it's not the reason that's important. It's their will. Let the Grand Magic Games begin! This is the rewritten version of 'Number One In Fiore'.


**Number One in Fiore [Rewritten]**

_The Grand Magic Games, otherwise known as the Daimatou Enbu, is an event where mages gather to fight for the title of the number one guild. Some might come for the money or some even for revenge. _

_But it's not the reason that's important. It's their will._

_Let the Grand Magic Games begin!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1~ Memories of The Past**_

**Words: 959**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inazuma Eleven. I only own Kagami Tsubasa. **

**A/N: Sorano Aguria is just a minor FT character. NOT an OC.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Hey Natsu, remember the battle to be the number one guild in Fiore?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The Grand Magic Games! Remember?"_

"_OH! Yeah! The time when we kicked Sabertooth's ass and claimed the number one spot! Of course I remember!"_

"_Master says he wants us to go again!"_

"_Awesome! I'm all fired up for it! C'mon Lucy! Let's go train!"_

"_Wait Natsu! Aren't you worried?"_

"_Worried about what?"_

"_Remember what happened last year?"_

"_Oh that? I won't happen again. But if it does happen again, I'll be there to kick dragon ass!"_

* * *

Fiore had always been one of the most popular countries where most of the powerful mages gathered. When Tenrou Island disappeared along with the primary members of Fairy Tail, that guild lost its popularity and they were considered gone. Over the 7-years of Fairy Tail's absence from the magical business many guilds have sprouted up in the kingdom of Fiore.

Every year, a competition is held to determine the strongest of all guilds among every guild in Fiore.

Upon the return of Fairy Tail's primary members, Fairy Tail has once again regained their former glory as a guild and the worked hard to win the Daimatou Enbu, which they won. They

Their victory was short though. Shortly after the festival, the Ryuuosai (Dragon King Festival) began. Thousands of dragons came to retake what was originally theirs, Fiore. Led by Acnologia, they launched an attack on Fiore causing numerous deaths. When it came to the point where the dragons were to attack the castle, the dragon slayers stepped in and tried to stop them.

They won, but it was a tragic end. They couldn't save her. The white-haired stellar spirit mage who's death will arouse the anger in a certain goddess.

**Flashback~**

"_Yukino!" _

_The said stellar spirit mage had just fallen. There was blood all over her face which made her look almost unrecognizable but Lucy knew it was her. The golden-haired mage dashed toward the wounded girl. _

"_Yukino!" Came Lucy's voice again. "Yukino please hold on!"_

"_Lu…cy…-sa…ma" Yukino mumbled. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She was too weak to move. "Lucy-sama… I'm sorry… I-I couldn't do much t-to help…"_

"_Yukino! What are you talking about?" Lucy cried. She lifted Yukino into a sitting position and leaned her against her shoulder. Then she ripped off part of her uniform's sleeve and wrapped in around Yukino's wound. "You'll be fine Yukino! Yukino don't close your eyes! Please Yukino!"_

_Yukino just smiled. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out two golden keys. "Lucy-sama… please… accept… these…" Yukino said with much difficulty._

"_Oh Yukino!" Lucy gasped. "No! I can't just cut the bonds between you and your spirits just like that!"_

"_Lucy-sama… I won't be able to… go on… any longer…" Yukino said. "Please… just… take them. As… my… parting gift…"_

"_Yukino…" Lucy took the keys from the girl's hand slowly and hugged it to her chest. "I promise… to take care of Pisces and Libra…"_

"_Give my regards… to Natsu-sama… and Happy-sama… Fairy Tail… is so full of wonderful people…" Yukino said, smiling a little. With those words the eyes of the white haired stellar spirit mage slowly closed until they were shut tight for eternity. _

_Lucy laid Yukino's motionless body in front of her. Her bangs covering her eyes, Lucy cried and hugged the two golden keys closer to her chest. She looked up at the now clear blue sky. Her eyes were tearing up. She had lost yet another friend in this fight._

_The golden-haired girl stood up and taking one last look at Yukino, walked off with the keys with her. "You were a good friend, Yukino… I'll… We'll never forget what you did for us…"_

**End of Flashback~**

Tragedy is about to befall Fiore again. Yukino's death had angered the sky goddess, Sorano Megami who was none other than Yukino's lost sister.

To everyone else she is only known as Sorano Aguria, a regular 17-year old S-Class mage in the Raimon Eleven guild.

Now let me tell you more about that guild…

The Raimon Eleven is a guild formed by Endou Daisuke over forty years ago. It lies on the east of Fiore, far away from any of the action. It was never very popular among the other guilds as it was almost unknown. Only those guilds on the east side of Fiore and the people there knew of the existence of the Raimon Eleven. The guild's crest is a symbol of a lightning bolt.

The name of the guild was originated from Daisuke's team of mages. Eleven of them in total. Though all of them are no longer in this world, they were all strong mages that will be remembered through the guild. Aoi joined the guild when she was 7 after escaping from a bunch of Zeref's worshippers who had tried to catch her. When she first started out there, it was rather awkward, as she didn't know anyone at all. But everyone there was friendly and she soon settled in.

She thought nothing could go wrong. But during the time of the second master, Raimon Souchirou, something tragic happened that split the entire guild into half. Darkness arouses and now, the former Raimon Eleven guild has become two guilds, Lightning Legend and Dark Exodus. Both guilds have an intensive hatred toward each other and often fight.

And with the Daimatou Enbu coming up, things might just get worse.

* * *

**Reviews maybe?**


End file.
